legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 P10/Transcript
(Blake is seen asleep in his room the next morning) Blake H:....... (The bedroom door is heard opening) Blake H: Mmm.... ???: Blake, get up. Blake H:.... ???: Blake! Blake H: *Snorts and opens his eyes* H-Huh...? (Blake finds Yang looking down at him) Blake H: Yang....? The hell's going on...? Yang: Get up. We're heading out. Blake H: Out? Where, are there more Grimm loose? Yang: No. This is about something else. Blake H: Huh....? Yang: Just come on. (Yang leaves the room as Blake sits up) Blake H:....Okay then. (Later, Blake is seen leaving his room dressed as he sees the other heroes ready as well) Blake H: Guys? Alex: Hey Blake. Blake H: You're all coming? Erin: Of course we are. Blake H: *Sigh* Great.... Jason: Aww come on Blake, it'll be okay man. Blake H: I don't even know what we're doing. Yang: You'll see man. Blake H: This better not be about yesterday. Alex: Dude, even we don't know where we're going. Blake H:..... (A portal then opens) Yang: Now come on. Blake H: *Sigh*....This better not be a waste of time.... (The heroes are silent as they enter the portal, ending up in Remnant) Blake H: Huh? (Blake looks around) Blake H: Remnant? Weiss: Yes. There's someone we wanted you to meet. Blake H: WHo? Blake B: You'll see. (The heroes all go toward a near by house. They all enter it.) Blake H: So who are we- (Suddenly Nora Valkirye, who's hanging upside down appears in Blake's face) Nora: HI! Blake H: BAAAH!! *Falls down* (Blake backs away as he aims his hand forward) Blake H: The hell!? Ruby: Hey Nora! Nora: Hey Ruby! Wow you brought the Defenders! Sweet! Hey who's the new guy and why's his hand glowing? Blake H:.... Am I missing something here? Nora: *Falls off and stands up* Hi there! I'm Nora Valkriye, member of Team JNRP and Team RNJR! Blake H:......Okay. (Blake stands back up) Blake H: Could've used a less....intense way of introducing yourself. ???: You'll have to get use to it. (Black looks over to see Lie Ren coming in) Ren: Nora's very well known for her for being... intense. Blake H: Yeah I could tell.....whoever you are. Ren: Lie Ren. Also a member of the teams Nora mentioned. Blake H: I see.. Ruby: These guys are close friends of ours. Blake B: They've been helping us out on our journey. Blake H: I see. But... (Blake turns to the others) Blake H: Why am I here again? Ruby: Hey guys? Is Oscar here? Nora: Oscar? Yeah he's up stairs reading. Ruby: Great! Blake H: Who's Oscar? Weiss: You'll see in a minute. Let's head up stairs everyone. Alex: Right. Blake H: Wait. Weiss: Hm? Blake H: *Turns to Jason* I want Jason down here. Jason: Huh?? Alex: Why? Blake H: *Whisper* If we're gonna be talking about.....yesterday....I don't want someone his age listening. Alex: *Whisper* Oh. I see. Blake H: *Nods and looks at Jason* Can you stay down here man? Jason: Yeah sure. No biggie. Blake H: Thanks. Now let's go. (The heroes all head upstairs as Jason stays downstairs) Blake H:...... (The group arrives up stairs to see Oscar reading some book) Ruby: Hey Oscar! Oscar: *Looks up* Oh! Hey Ruby. Oh wow. The Defenders. Been awhile. Alex: Yeah it has. Erin: Good to see you and the rest of RWBY's friend again. Oscar: Sure is. Jin:..... Devon:....This is the guy? Ruby: Yep! Devon: Uhh.... Blake H: Kid looks he's around Jason's age. Henry: *Whisper* Yeah but at the same time he's giving me this feeling that he's more than what we see. Blake H: *Whisper* I hope you're right. Oscar: Who are these people? Blake H:..... Jin: *Elbows Blake and whispers* He means us dude. Blake H: Oh uhh, I-I'm Blake Hendricks. This is my group, Team Ace. Oscar: Team Ace? Blake H: Yeah. You got Henry, Jin, Devon, and Jason but he's downstairs right now. Oscar: Huh. I see. So what did you want to see me for? Blake H: I... Don't know they won't tell me. Ruby: Oscar. We were wondering if Blake could talk to Ozpin. Blake H: ?? Ozpin?? Who's that? Ruby: You'll see. Oscar: Oh, of course. Blake H: ?? Jin: I've got a weird feeling about this. Devon: Let's not jump to conclusions Jin. We've come this far to help Blake, we can't back down now. Jin: Okay.. (Oscar stands up. He faces Blake. He closes his eyes for a moment. Then he opens them, showing a different color) Oscar?: Ah. You must be Blake Hendricks. Blake H: ?? The hell? Devon: You saw that too right? Henry: Clear as day. Oscar?: Oscar told me Ruby wanted me to speak with you. Blake H:.... Um... Aren't... You Oscar? Oscar?: Not quite. I'm someone who shares this body with Oscar. You may call me Ozpin. Blake H: I... am seriously confused right now. Alex: You're... Not the only one. Ruby. Explain please. Ruby: It's a long story. Basically Ozpin is this guy that ends up reincarnating into different bodies whenever he dies. This time he ended up sharing a body with Oscar. Alex: Hm, so it's like two people in the same body. Interesting. Blake H: That's weird. Ozpin: As Ruby said: Its a long story. But let's talk about you Mr. Hendricks. What is you wanted to speak ot me about. Blake H: I.. I don't know I- Weiss: Ozpin. This might be a bit hard for you to believe but... Blake here is a God. Blake H: !! HEY WHAT- Blake B: A God of Light to be exact. Blake H: THE HELL ARE- Yang: We were hoping you could offer him some words of wisdom or something on the matter. Jin: Oh boy. Blake H: I KNEW IT!!! Devon: Blake, chill. Blake H: But- Devon: Chill. Blake H:.....*Sigh*... Alex: Should we....leave them alone? Erin: I say we should. Jin: Y-You guys go. We're gonna stay up here and make sure Blake doesn't get....heated. Blake H: *Rolls eyes* Alex: Alright. Jordan: Have fun. (The other heroes leave as Team Ace stays behind) Henry: *Sigh* Devon: S-So, where were we? Ozpin: Have a seat. Blake H: Okay. (Blake sits down) Ozpin: So. You're a god huh? Blake H: *SIghs* Yes... Ozpin: And a God of Light to boot. Blake H: That's what people like to say. (Blake creates a small ball of light in his hand) Blake H: Lot more to it though. Ozpin: How so? Blake H: Well, as much as I hate saying it, I'm also the son of The God of Darkness, Alkorin. Doubt you've heard of him though. Ozpin: I'm afraid I haven't heard of this Alkorin. Though I do find it odd. Blake H: Odd? Ozpin: You say you are the son of Alkorin who's a God of Darkness. Yet you were born with powers of light. Devon: Hey yeah. That is weird. Henry: Thinking about it now, it kinda is. Blake H: *Glares* Henry: B-But I'm sure there's an explanation somewhere. Blake H:...... (Blake looks back at Ozpin) Blake H: How is it strange that I was born with this type of power? Ozpin: If you were the son of a God of Darkness, you yourself should also have been born with the same darkness. Tell me, who is your mother? Blake H: Rebecca Hendricks. As far as I can tell, she's about as normal as normal can be. Jin: We can back that up. Ozpin: Are you sure about that? Blake H: She's never done anything to prove otherwise. Ozpin: Hmm... Blake H: What are you trying to say? That my mom's got powers she's probably keeping secret from me? Ozpin: Or that she has powers she's not aware of. Blake H: Not aware of?? Ozpin: Indeed. This mystery on how you became a God of Light is a mystery, and there could be for any number of reasons. Blake H: So what? You're not only saying that my mom may be tied to my God status, but also that she herself may be Gifted too?? Ozpin: Indeed. Blake H: Wha- But that's....ridiculous! There's no way her power would take this long to manifest. Ozpin: Mr. Hendricks, I've lived and died for thousands of years. I've seen and dealt with a great deal of many things. Things that the young like you should not have to bare. And I can tell that someone not gaining powers till their adulthood is a very good possibility. Blake H: But still, she's too nice for that kind of stuff. She's the least likeliest person to have any kind of dangerous power. Ozpin: Still, my point stands. It may just not be her time for it yet. Blake H: I still have my doubts. Ozpin: I wouldn't be surprised if you did. You are just learning about this stuff. Jin: I have to agree with the kid. This makes too much sense. Devon: Still, his mom having a Gift? I can't wrap my head around it! Blake H: Can you guys shut up? You're making this WAY more difficult for me to process. Jin: R-Right, sorry Blake. Blake H: *Frustrated sigh* Ozpin: I understand this is stressing you out. Blake H: Damn right it's stressing me out! I got a thousand year old dude telling me my mom is probably a super human even though there's no evidence for it! Henry: Whoa, dude calm down. Blake H: No Henry, it has to be said! Ozpin: It is just the opinion of one person Hendricks. And I'm simply presenting a possibility to explain why you are a God of Light. Blake H: Well sorry to burst your bubble sir but you speak as if you already know everything about me and my family! Jin: *Whisper* We've lost him. Blake H: Look I'm not trying to be mean, but with all this nonsense about people trying to identify my true heritage is really annoying me! I've already been dragged into another nonsense conflict against a bunch of Grimm creatures bent on taking over, and NOW I gotta deal with my dumbass friends from The Defenders and Team RWBY trying to figure out what I am! (Blake grabs his head) Blake H: It's SO annoying! Like can I just live a normal life for more than a few weeks or months at a time?! (Blake sighs in frustration as Jin puts a hand on his shoulder) Jin: Hey man, take it easy. He's just trying to help. Blake H: I know... Jin: You okay now? Blake H: Yeah yeah, I'm fine.. Ozpin: I am sorry if I upset you Mr. Hendricks. Blake H: It's not that. I just comprehend all this. Being Alkorin's son is one thing, but believing someone like my mom could have something to do with me being this way is too weird to be true. Ozpin: Still, it's a reasonable possibility. Blake H: Well, I'll just have to keep an eye out for anything then. Ozpin: That would be best. Blake H:..... (Jin and the others all look relieved until Jin notices something) Jin: Hm? (Jin sees a black figure with glowing eyes pressed against the window) Jin: !! Mr. Ozpin! Ozpin: Hm? Jin: Do you have anyone at this house who can scale walls or find some way to reach the second story window?! Ozpin: ! *Turns around* (CRASH) ???: *Roar* (A Grimm Humanoid breaks through the glass and grabs Ozpin's arm) Blake H: !! SHIT!!! Devon: It's a Grimm! ???: I knew I smelled fresh meat coming from this house! The Pack's eating tonight! Henry: Not good! (The heroes downstairs hear the noise) Jason: Hm? Do you guys hear that? Alex: Yeah, is something- (Something then bangs against the door) Jason: !! AH!! Spot: The hell?! (A fist then punches through the door as a Grimm Humanoid looks through the hole with a deranged expression) ???: *Deranged laughing* Snack time humans! (The heroes all look in shock) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts